


Group of nine

by draumrkopa



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draumrkopa/pseuds/draumrkopa
Summary: Highschool AU, in where our beloved teen titans, have a different leader, and get into a big problem including a dead body and being interrogated by the police.





	1. Chapter 1

That damned group of nine, so many problems, so many issues.


	2. Kori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a different story and I want you to know that their personalities will not be the same as we usually know and read. Im mixing them up(the personalities) so we will be seeing a bad humored Starfire, an angsty Beast Boy , an explosive Robin and else...  
> They will keep their essence dont worry.

Kori woke up late, again. Since her mother was in Los Angeles, 450 miles away she was living alone, well with her sister but she was never around. Her father was a pain in the ass, he was yelling at her to hurry up.

"I guess I´ll be late again" She thought. Not giving a s**t really.

You see, Kori didn´t mind getting late to school, she wasn´t a bad student but she wasn´t excelent either. After the adaptation to another country, the language still gave her problems somehow. But anyway, she wasn´t aware of the beauty she beholded, the only thing she liked about herself the most was her height, she was the tallest of them all. She changed her clothes, washed her face and teeth, grabbed her schoolbag and walked towards her father´s car.

Her family situation was complicated. Her parents were divorced , but her mother allowed her ex-husband to get into their house as if he was the king. Kori didn´t mind, she loved him but he always critized her , about everything and her mother didn´t say anything.

-Why are you wearing that for school? You should use something more decent!

-Dad, I woke up like 5 minutes ago, give me a break

-You shouldn´t sleep late, sleep early so you got time to get ready

-Ok dad, will do...

Entering school, the building she met Victor, one of her best friends.

-You look like a zombie Kor

-My dad picked me up and I was sleeping still. Like two minutes ago I was still sleeping. She corrected herself.

-Yeah because your house is like two minutes away from here

-Not in the mood Vic

-Just Kidding, chill Kori

-I know but my father puts me in such a bad mood

-What did he say this time?

-Well...

They had math at first hour, advanced math, they were all intelligent enough and luckily the nine of them were on that class together. Joking around in the way to the classroom they met Garfield.

-Hey guys, how are you doing?

-Dude, stop being so formal. Chill the f**ck up.- Said Victor and Kori started laughing.

-F**ck off.- Said Garfield smiling

The three of them were on their way, when Victor got a message.

-Its Rae, she says we need to hurry up

-Is the teacher already there?.- Said Garfield complaining

-She did not say, let´s hurry up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally do not own Teen Titans. So, I know i know, the beginning of the story is kind of slow, but I really want you to get to know each one of the titans and how they tease eachother and how they hang around. Because theyre a very united group as you will later see. Thanks for reading:)


	3. Garfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine. So many problems, so many issues.

Garfield was having a good day. He woke up early, fed his dog, finished his homework and went to school on time. In the hallways he met Kori and Victor and they were just chatting around, making fun of everyone including themselves. Just a normal morning among the titans as they all claim themselves. It was good. It was great. It was all well until they entered the classroom and it hit him. It was the feeling when you get out of the house and it´s freezing cold outside. It´s the chills you get. Like when you first wake up and splash water all over your face. Is feeling like you´re trying to stay still in the middle of a hurricaine with all the strong winds upon you. It was a good morning until he saw Raven. She looked at all of them with a tiny, almost invisible smile. It hurted so much, but he was used to it. Looking at her hurted, thinking of her hurted, everything about her hurted. But being his friend was something he would never trade, because he did not stand a chance to win Raven´s heart and it hurted but it was the true and he was very aware of that. So he embraced it, hiding his emotions like everyday. 

-My mom said yes!  
A rare happily Raven said to the guys

-So we´re really going  
Kori instantly cheered up

-I mean, I´m kind of scared of getting on a car with you as our driver Rae

-Save it Garfield

-You would love to get into a car with her dude

-Victor shut up  
Said Garfield and Raven only rolled her eyes

Garfield saw that Kori threw a knowingly look at Raven but didn´t say nothing. He sat next to Victor who was next to Raven, and Kori was behind Raven.

-So where are the others?

-I don´t know Rae, I think Wally was going to pick everyone else

-Does he drive?  
Said Raven

-Nah, his mom  
Said Garfield and the 4 of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, where do you think theyre going? And with Raven as the driver... Were getting somewhere near the plot I think:) Thanks for reading, dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	4. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine. So many problems, so many issues.

Victor watched Garfield and Raven talking and he and Kori exchanged knowingly glanses at eachother. Poor Gar, he thought. He could not do anything for his friend, it was a good thing they would go to college next year, it would help Gar to get Raven out of his head. At least that was one of the good things about the group taking separate ways. Thinking about college made him anxious, he didn´t know what he wanted to study and he felt like he was failing his father. Losing him was one of the hardest things and he didn´t want to disappoint him. Never.

-Earth to Victor

Said Garfield, trying to catch Victor´s attention

-I spaced out, sorry

-What were you thinking of Vic?

-About the trip, you know. I´m pretty excited!

He lied, he didn´t like lying to his friends, especially Garfield but sometimes he felt kind of jelous because all of his friends knew what they wanted, they had their goals set straight and he just felt lost. Gar looked him right into his eyes but said nothing, he gave Victor a big toothie smile and passed an arm around his shoulders.

-Man, I´m tripping. I´m so excited! It´s a good thing Karen is going too, huh? Are you going to finally make a move or are we just gonna watch you fail over again?

Garfiled started winking his right eye.

\- The real question here is, are you gonna make a move G? Are you?

The both of them started laughing. 

-Such a bad friend Vic, I don´t know why were still friends

-You love me dude

Before Garfield could say anything, Tara entered the classroom in the verge of tears. He ran into Garfield, giving him a tight hug and started crying oh his shoulders. She was kind of sitting on his lap which made him feel awkward and Raven of course was staring at the scene like everyone else in the classroom.

-What the hell Tara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What´s wrong with Tara or should I say, Terra? oH Man.


	5. Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine. So many problems, so many issues.

Wally was waiting for Aline to get out of her house and jump into the car, she was the last one he picked up from his friends. He picked up Richard, Karen and Aline, they lived near him and he had just gotten his driver licence and was eager to drive everywhere. The others used to joke that it was Wally´s mom who drived. He didn´t care. He felt more independent from his mother and he could take Aline into proper dates now.

-Yeez, she takes too long

Karen was really impatient, she couldn´t get late to any class, it would ruin her perfect gpa.

-She will be here any second Kar

-Don´t call me that

-When Victor says it you don´t say anything

-Well Dick, you´re not him

-Oh come on, stop calling me that

-So shut up Dickie

Richard stay silent after rolling his eyes at Karen, while Wally started laughing at the two of them bickering at eachother.

-Hi sweetie

Said Aline jumping into the car, with a pretentious smile. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Wally´s heart skip a beat. Damn girl. She got him jinxed in a good way. He loved her. She was sitting in the passengers seat while Richard and Karen were in the backseat.

-I thought your mother was driving us to school

-Don´t be mean babe

-Oh Hi Aline, were here too

-Ow Dickie feels invisible

Said Karen

-Do you want me to call Rae to comfort you?

-It´s not like that!

-Whatever helps you sleep at night

Said Aline with a malicious smile on her face. Karen started laughing.

-Shut up Karen

-I´m sorry Richard, I just can´t help it

-Srly guys I don´t like Raven, never had

-So you think she´s ugly then?

-That is not what I said Wally, stop twisting my words!

Richard groaned. He was getting frustrated.

-Just kidding man

Wally put a hand on her girlfriend´s leg while driving.This was the life, he thought. Just driving with his friends, teasing eachother. He wouldn´t ask for more.

-So, did Raven got the permission?

He remembered about the trip

-Yeah, I asked yesterday. Apparently her mother trust us.

Said Richard smiling.

-Sweet! I can´t wait, everyone is going right?

-Yeah, this time I´m really going

Said Karen remembering the last trip the group made, she could´t go because her father didn´t want her to skip some family time.

-it´s gonna be all of us for the first time, it was about time girl

Alinne smiled at Karen, she was glad. Wally noded at Aline´s words. She was right, he thought, everytime they went somewhere far away from the city, someone was missing. Or they couldn´t go or they didn´t get the permission. The only time they were all together was in school or when they meet in someones house. Wally was really excited and had a good feeling about this trip, they weren´t going on his car because it was too small and there were nine of them, so when Raven offered her mother´s van nobody hesitated and said yes. They arrived to school when Richard got a message from Raven.

-She says we need to hurry up

-Please don´t tell me the class already begun

Said Karen with a frown.

-She didn´t say, but I don´t think so. Profesor Wade is always late

-That is why I love his classes

-You love his classes because you´re a nerd Wally

-Hey, they´re really interesting Al

-Yeah sure honey

-Hey, there´s Tara

Said Karen pointing to the blond who was walking very fast.

-Seems like she is in a rush

Richard tried to call her but she went inside the classroom.

-Maybe the teacher is already there

-I don´t think so Karen

-Well you don´t know Richard

-Just hurry up guys

Aline sighed.

As they entered the classroom the first thing they saw was what everyone inside were watching. Tara in the lap of Garfield crying out loud.

-Tara what the hell?

Said Kori worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the nine of them are on the same place. That damned group man...


	6. Tara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine. So many problems, so many issues.

She needed Garfield. She needed him. He was her best friend after all. Even though they had a romantic past, they managed to still being friends, the best of friends she thought. So that´s why she needed him. It was already a terrible day. School hasn´t even started yet and she was on the verge of tears. Why does love have to hurt so much, she thought.

Founding Garfield wasn´t that hard, they had the same class together, Mathematics. Like a tornado she stormed out of the halls and entered the classroom. When she fisrt saw him the tears started to bust out of her eyes. She couldn´t hold them back anymore and in the blink of an eye she was in Garfield´s lap crying out loud.

-Tara what the hell?

She heard Kori, but she couldn´t face her friends, not after everything they did for her. She buried her face in Garfield´s neck.

-Gar, you need to take her outside, it´s okay. I´ll take notes for both of you

Raven´s voice sounded soft and calm. She wished she was that calm.

-I´ll talk to the teacher

-Thanks Dick

Garfield put her on her feet softly, so tender. Her face was still buried on his neck but they were walking now. He was guiding her outside the classroom and towards the gym. It was empty at this hour.

-It´s Okay now Tar

She looked him, and tears started to come again.

-What happened? What did that asshole do to you now?

-He broke up with me, I´m sure he has someone else

He hold her in a tight hug and she remain crying. She could feel his anger. This wasn´t the first time that he holded her like this, theyve been like this so many times, she couldn´t help to think about all those times, times like this. It was funny how each time they were like this, she was heart broken. She wished someone loved her, truly loved her. Like Gar loved Raven, she wondered if someone would ever love her like that.

-Hey

He broke the embrace

-You need to forget him, I mean not now. Right now is kind of impossible, but you need to let him go. Clear your head. He really is not worthy of you. We all know that, you just need to realize it. He does not deserve you, and he will never do

He was looking her right straight into her eyes

-I guess the trip is coming in right time huh?

She cracked a semi smile, he smiled at her and hugged her again.

-It´s going to be okay, I´m here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow sweet jesus, isnt Garfield the cutest? Calm down, its not going to be all about love and heartbreaks (wink) even though Tara didnt tell us much, everything is going to be clearer in the next chapters. Keep reading and leaving kudos!


	7. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine, so many problems, so many issues.

Karen sat down confused. What the hell was wrong with Tara? Why was she crying? Maybe that a*shole she has for a boyfriend was the reason, she thought. Thay have all talked about how he was no good for her, but she didn´t understand, so they all resigned. Karen was getting more angrier, even if Tara was stubborn as hell that didn´t mean they didn´t care at all.  
Love is blind I guess, she thought sighing.

She sat down next to Kori, who seemed like she was having a bad day too. 

"Do you know what the hell happened to Tara?"

She heard Aline asked Raven, in a whisper

"She came like a storm crying out loud, I don´t really know"

"I´m pretty sure it has to be about that ass of her bf"

Wally said, a little too loud for the group´s taste

"Mr West, keep it down, will you?"

Mr Wade glared at him

"Shut up Wally"

Said Victor

"Keep it down you punk"

Karen didn´t want to get thrown away of class again. She tried to focus on the lection, mathematics was kind of her passion. She wanted to study an engineering career, she was still deciding. Taking a glance at the clock, she came across with Victors head. She really tried so hard not to think about him anymore, he was part of her past. They were friends now, he fucked her up(not literally), he was inmature, reckless and he did not loved her the same way she did. It was all in the past, really, but not really; not for her, she still wished he would look at her not like friends but for something else. He apologized for everything and they were kind of really close close friends but Karen have feelings for him, still. It didn´t matter, she thought. They were all gonna take separate ways, and she was not going to die for a men or get distracted and lower her notes for someone. She was the best and she intended to keep it that way.

15 minutes later the class ended.

"I just got a text from Ade, Ms Sheppard didn´t come"

Said Kori with a big smile

"Are you still talking with him?

Dick made a disgusted face

"Boyah, we have a free hour, let´s check on Gar and Tara"

Victor headed to the hall

"I´m pretty sure they are in the Gym"

Raven said

"Let´s go then, I´m really worried"

Karen said

She started walking alongside Wally, Raven and Alinne were walking together while Victor, Kori and Dick were together walking slower.

"So, Bee"

"I told you I don´t like that"

"Come on Bee, chill"

"Stop it fast boy"

"Ow come on, it was NOT true!"

"Oh sure? You did not came like 3 seconds after you put it in?"

Karen started laughing

"I´m gonna kill her"

"Like you would do anything to Aline"

"It was not true, I swear"

"Wally I really don´t care, just messing with ya"

"I´ll swear to you, you get on my nerves Bee"

He said with a toothie grin

She laughed hard

"I´m gonna miss you Bee, remember me when you own Star Labs please"

He threw an arm around her, she let him

"Well if you work fast like you use to, I will consider it"

"I f*cking hate you man"

He took of his arm, smiling still.

She hugged him from the side, mocking him. They entered the gym...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this group, for reaal man. Hope you liked the chapter, still more to come... ;)


	8. Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine, so many problems, so many issues.

"I can´t believe you´re still talking to that douchebag"  
Richard said to Kori, Victor stayed silent.

"It´s not like we´re friends or something, he randomly texs me. That´s it."  
Kori snapped

"Why do you even care, Dick?

"Ow not you too, come on Kori. I just know that he is not a good guy. Just checking out for you."

"I didn´t asked you too"  
Richard felt a kick in his stomach, metaphorically. He could see Kori was not having a good day. It seemed like lately she didnt have any good days anymore.

"Hey Kori, he is just worried. Come on, that is what friends do, calm down"  
Victor said

"Sorry Ri, I´m not having a good day, that´s all"

"What happened?"

"My dad, you know"

They kept quiet on their way to the gym.

Richard was worried though. He didn´t want Kori to have another anxiety attack. She had them whenever vacations were around the corner or when she had a lot of family trouble. Everyone on the group had issues and problems of their own. He was still dealing with his step dad about college. He wanted to go far away, but Bruce wanted him closer. And there was Kori of course, being secretly in love with one of his best friends was kind of Garfields thing, not his. Since day one, Kori was something precious he admired in secret, whenever she laughed or just teased him, it was just heaven. But Kori had a lot of issues and the last thing she needed was a savior, he did not wanted to save her though. She didn´t need anyone, and she made that clear years ago. 

As they entered the gym they saw Garfield and Tara sat on the grades, he was hugging her and she had her head rested on his shoulder. Aline approached them fast while the others just stood there. Richard watched Raven observing the scene, Raven´s face was serious and didn´t show any emotion.

"Come on guys"  
Victor said as he started walking

They were all sat down on the floor, in an attemp of a circle.

"What did he did to you?  
Wally asked in a serious tone, he knew she was like that because of that boyfriend of hers, Terra only cried because of him.

"He dumped me"

"Seriously, I don´t know why you are still in love with him"  
Kori said

"He´s trash"  
Richard found himself talking

"You deserve better, you just need to believe it"  
Karen was angry at Tara, for still believing in him

Richard saw how Garfield was caressing Tara, she was listening to all of her friends, She was nodding at the critics, she knew they were right. Richard turned his head and found a quiet Raven, looking at Tara´s arm, where Gar was touching.

"He doesn´t love you, I don´t know why you still think he does. This is not the first time he does something like this. You are blinded Tara. He is an ass, and we all know it, but apparently you don´t. He won´t change for you, you can´t change him. He pisses me of necause he hurts you, but right now I´m more pissed at you for letting him hurt you. You need to wake up and love yourself, seriously."

They were all looking at Raven as she finished speaking, Tara had tears in her eyes. She was nodding through all of Raven´s words.

"You don´t need to be that rude"  
Victor said to her

"I´m just telling her the truth, and if she can´t handle it that is not my problem"  
Raven stood up and left the gym

"She is right Victor, I´m not angry at her, she always tells it like it is"

"I should probably check on her"  
Richard stood up and left the gym, while the others remained on silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Raven, speaking the truth...  
>  I wonder who goes next...


	9. Aline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine, so many problems, so many issues.

Aline made a disgustinly face as Raven stormed out of the gym. Tara was already coping with it, like everytime Raven told her off.

-Seriously, who the hell she thinks she is?

Aline was mad, she was worried about Tara.

-She shouldn´t talk to you like this, you´re going through a rough time

-It´s okay Al, besides you know how Raven is

-How rare, Dickie following her through all her bullshit

-Hey Aline, stop

Victor said

-You know it´s the truth

-Doesn´t it bother you Garfield? 

-Why should it bother me?

-Al, stop it

Karen said

-Come on babe, you know she is right

Said Wally

-I know but it´s the way she tells it

-Let´s not make this about Raven please, we´re here for Tara

Garfield said with a serious face

-Like you don´t make everything about her

Aline said under her breath

-I heard that, stop it! You get mad about all Raven´s bullshit but you´re the same

-Oh wow, finally I get a reaction Gar

-Dude stop, can we not do this today

-Sorry Kori

-Let´s go grab a bite

Said Karen 

Aline was a little pissed off, she had a really bad morning, well a bad week. It wasn´t even about what Raven had said. Her parents told her that she was going to study abroad, on the other side of the fucking world, away from her friends, away from Wally. Damn it hurted. She hadn´t told her friends yet, not even Wally. She was planning on telling them on the road back home after the trip. She couldn´t fight her parents about it, so she just resigned. She knew it was for the best, for her future, for her career, and she knew her friends would support her and encourage her to go(even not to come back, they all wanted success for each other and leaving this town was the dream of the group) but then there was Wally, with his cheesy smile, making plans for the two of them; kissing her between the halls, getting a car license so he could take her to proper dates(he didn´t want to spend more money in Uber as he said "We can´t make out infront of the driver") it was cheesy and cliche for gods sake. She was all against falling in love, with all of her trust issues, and dont wanting to soften up. So then she met Wally and they became friends, she noticed that after a long time he started to fell for her and even talked about this with Raven, she didn´t want to like him she said to Rae, when Raven asked her why she didn´t know what to say; because Wally was so good and tender and so unharmful, "I will be the one who hurts him in the end" she told Raven one week later, "And we both know it´s true", "Then don´t, he does not know you know, play oblivious, he won´t wait forever you know. Everyone gets tired of waiting." Raven ended the conversation.  
And she planned to keep it that way, she knew Raven was right after all. But the next saturday Wally asked her if she could come to his mom´s birthday, all the group was invited but surprisingly nobody went, just her. It was late when the party was over, so he ordered an uber and went to her house with her "You don´t have to come" she said "Your parents aren´t home, you´re all alone"  
They stayed silent for the rest of the trip, when they got to her house she invited him in, it wasn´t the first time he was at her house, plenty of the house meetings were at Aline´s house. Her parents travelled all the time.

"You want something to drink?" she asked him from the kitchen. Before she noticed Wally was at the kitchen with her.

"It was 12.06 pm"

"What?"

"It was 12.06 pm when I first talked to you. I remember because my watch got stucked in my sweater when I said Hello to you as I put my sweater on, I didn´t realize until I went to math and noticed that my watch didn´t have the right time"

"Wally wha-

"It was 12.06 pm when I had the courage to finally talk to you, I´ve been wanting to talk to you since I saw you in the halls and Garfield told me to do it. But I didn´t had the guts. So I did, and we became friends, and was a little surprised when I saw that your locker was the 1206 but I didnt mind that much."

"So this is all about some numbers?"

"Then we became friends, and you trusted me with some personal things and you became part of the group"

"Wally I don´t understand"

"And then I realized I liked you on Science class, in the 12 classroom, you being the number 6 of the list"

"Wally"

He was standing right in front of her, with sincerity falling down his eyes, with the most serious and vulnerable look on his face. Looking gorgeous.

"But then it wasn´t just that, I started to fell in love with you and you didn´t notice at all, you being all witty and sarcastic all the time. With that fucking smile from hell, tearing me apart every single time. It was you reading that book about the colonization of Argelia that Raven gave you. It was you wanting to talk about it with me, explaining me all the cons of colonization. It was you, caring for Kori and spending all of the Christmas break with her, and it was you holding my hand to let me know you were there even if I didn´t want you to"

"Because it was the 12 of June when I knew I was madly in love with you, and that the numbers were not some merely coincidence. It was faith, it is faith"

"Wally please I-"

"I love you Aline"

In that moment she remembered Ravens words "Then don´t", but how could she not, how could she not when Wally was telling her stuff like that, when her heart was pounding so fast, when all she wanted was to kiss him, to love him like he did. 

So she did, and after some months she eventually loved him. She truly did.

"Babe, you okay?"

Wally was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah let´s go to the cafeteria"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LOVE STORY BETWEEN THOSE TWO, Oh MaN  
> I really wanted to show this side of Aline(Jinx girl), and for the love of god, that love declaration left me in tears! So proud of my man Wally
> 
> The trip is coming guys!!!


	10. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That damned group of nine. So many problems, so many issues.

Raven was looking for some books on her locker when she felt someone taping her shoulder. 

-What is it?

She didn´t even turn.

-Hi Raven

She slowly turned around. It was Malchior. She didn´t have any classes with him, but she knew him. He was the smartest kid in the school. Just brilliant. And Raven´s crush since freshman year.

-Hi

She said in a monotone way.

-I´m Malchior

He said with a shy smile

-I know who you are

-Really?

He said surprised

-Well of course, everybody knows you

-thehehe, right I guess

-So, to what do I owe the pleasure that you´re talking to me?

-I saw you alone and I thought it was the right time to talk to you

-Oh but why?

-Just because

He was smiling at her, Raven cursed him. He was so handsome. Suddenly nobody spoke. They were staring at each other when the bell rang.

-Oh shit, I need to get to class

-Bye

She simply said turning around. 

-Wait Raven

He grabbed her arm Would you like to have lunch with me?

He was looking at her, intensely. His eyes were like going deep in a forest, dreamy eyes. Black as the night. His hair perfectly black and smooth.

-Sure, see you

She turned around, grabbed her books from the locker shut it down and left. He stood there watching her leave forgeting he was in a hurry. 

-Rae wait!

She turned around as Robin approached her.

-What is it?

-Hey, I saw that Malchior was talking to you.

-And?

-Well how do you feel?

She regretted the day she told her friends about her long time crush.

She turned around to face Robin straight into his eyes, feeling vulnerable but hiding it very well.

-If he would´ve spoken to me before, I would´ve said yes

Robin noticed the tremble in her voice.

-It´s okay Rae

-Let´s go please

Raven didn´t speak to anyone after what happened at the gym, she had biology with Aline and then chemistry with Kori and Victor. After that it was lunch time. 

As she walked to her locker she saw Garfield waiting for her.

-I´m very popular today

She said to herself

-Hey Rae, wanna grab a bite?

-I´m not having lunch with you guys

Garfield was surprised, the group always had lunch together. Every single day.

-Are you going home?

-No

-Look Garfield I´m not in the mood. Just leave me alone

-Hey, what happened?

Garfield was worried, she could see it on his face. His green eyes filled with worry.

-Nothing, I just don´t wanna hear everyone´s bullshit about what I said to Tara, I prefer seeing them tomorrow when everything is long forgotten. Also I´m having lunch with Malchior.

-Nobody is upset with you, wait what?

-They shouldn´t be but still

Look I gotta go, see you tomorrow. If you want any food tell me, my mom is going to the supermarket tonight. text you later

She didnt face Garfield and left. She knew of course.

As raven was preparing her bag for the trip, she remembered the words of Malchior.

i´ve always had a crush on you

And youre telling me this now because?

I never had the guts until I saw you today, I saw you and I just knew I had to do it

Well I´m surprised

Why?

Raven was going to study Astronomy on the MIT, she gained a full schoolarship and her father finally re appeared in her life. She was excited of course, leaving this town was the dream of the group. She just wanted to go far away, she just wished she wasnt so stupid. Her self control was on the verge of disappearing. God, she hated her trust issues. Hopefully this trip would fix things, would fix her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended that the story had 10 chapters but I thought it wouldnt be fair that Raven didnt have a chapter for her own like everybody. Hope you like it, sorry for the long wait, college exams are around the corner for me.
> 
> Everybody in the group carries their own bullshit, maybe in this trip everybody´s secrets will come out, or will they bury them?


	11. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the group is in some deep shit. What did you think it happened? Thanks for reading!

-Nobody is going to say anything, okay?

Garfield´s voice sounded eerie. Everything about the situation was eerie though. 

Kori was crying while Richard hugged her. His face was serious, as if he was trying to solve the problem. Not that it had a viable solution. They were screwed, big time.

-We can say it was self defense

-Victor if we say that, there´s no turning back

Karen said with a very high pitched voice

-So what the fuck should we do, because if we bury this. That´s it

Aline talked

-Babe, I dont know about this

-Wally, our futures depend on this

Tara was right next to Karen. She had bruises all over her face.

-We need to make a desicion and we need to take it now, we´re screwed guys. We need to stick together.

Raven said and after that everyone stared at each other, even if it was midnight, the moon iluminated enough. Everyone was serious, Kori stopped crying. 

-I think we all know what we´re going to do

Kori finally spoke. And everyone nodded.


End file.
